What Hurts the Most
by xxRazorbladesandLolliepopsxx
Summary: Another Warren&Layla song fic. I love them! please R


Hey Yall! I haven't written in sooo long, but it's good to write again. I made this sad, yes, because ever since I heard this song I had this idea. So please Review, and tell me what yall all think! Love Yall all!

Disclaimer: Sorry yall I don't own anything!

Summary: After Warren and Layla Finally get together, Warren dies from a car wreck. Yes I know that's in the video of "What hurts the most" but it want be anything like it. The song "What Hurts the Most" is not mine, and belongs to Rascal Flatts!

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Even though going on with you gone still upset me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok

But that's not what gets me

Layla kept telling herself to breath, to make it all go away, but she couldn't. She sat on the roof of the Paper Lantern, holding the last thing Warren had given to her. It was a small letter, that almost weighed nothing in Layla's hands. Layla, whipped the tears slowly away from her eyes, as she dared herself to open it. What could be in this letter? What couldn't Warren wait to tell her before the wreck? Why had he written this to her in the hospital? Not knowing what to do, Layla through the letter on the ground and ran away. The pain was too great; she couldn't bring herself to open the letter. Not ever.

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin' to do

A shadow was all she was. The people she would smile to, were gone. She couldn't face them, not now. It still eased in her heart, making her want to scream at everyone she had ever known. They tried they really did, but, they couldn't help her. The only person that could help her now was the one person she didn't have anymore.

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' It

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still Harder

Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart That I left unspoken

Layla once again held the stupid letter in her hands. It hadn't blown away, or didn't get soaked from the rain. It was still in perfect condition, waiting to pour out its secrets. Layla traced the outline of the letter, and tried to stop the tears from coming. She had to read the letter. It was something Warren wanted her to do. It was something she had to do. Slowly, Layla's small fingers opened the letter.

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

Dear Layla,

If you're reading this then I didn't get to tale you some of the things I should have. First off, I never expected to get this close to someone. I thought I would always be an outsider to everyone, but then I met you. From the first moment I saw you, I knew that it was going to be hard to keep my walls up. The walls that have helped shut everyone else out, but you. You got under my skin, burned me up inside. You made me go soft made me smile. Thank you Layla. Without you, I don't know what would have happened to me. My mom use to say after my dad left, that each of us had an angel that was sent to earth to protect us. You were the angel God gave me, and I will always love you. Please, don't be sad about me leaving. It's not goodbye, it's I'll see you soon, and someday I will. I wish you the best of luck, and I hope you have a happy life.

I'll See You Soon,

Warren Peace

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

Layla whipped the tears away, and looked up to the stars that covered the night sky. Clenching the letter to her face, she didn't notice it was getting soaked with her tears. Looking at the letter once again, Layla looked to the sky. Slowly, she smiled.

"Warren you were wrong. God didn't send me to you, he sent you to me. You were right, I'll see you soon. I love you….."

Not seeing that loving you

That's what I was trying to do

Hopefully yall liked it. Please read and review, and I hope I didn't make it too sweet or sad. Bye!


End file.
